


Soaring

by Lonersoforlorn



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonersoforlorn/pseuds/Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Dawn's final thoughts at the end of it all.





	Soaring

Gasping for air, bloody breath after bloody breath, Dawn hears Dick call her name barely echoing past the sounds of her frantic and painful yet ever fading heartbeats pounding away in her ears. She hears the sounds of him racing down, but her mind is focused on one thing. Hank. She needed to know if he was okay.

Dick finally reaches her, falling to her side, and touching her face. Dawn uses all her remaining strength to say Hank’s name. She didn’t want for him to be alone. She remembered how bad he was after his brother’s death. It seemed like forever since she last thought of Don Hall.

When Don was alive he would always joke about how similar their names sounded. Now that he’s gone, there were times where Hank spoke her name, and it brought a painful expression on his face.

It took her years to convince him he needed another partner. For her to become his Dove. Even before they entered a relationship, he would joke of her being his peace of mind. His place of safety and happiness. His home.

Dawn didn’t want the future they planned out to disappear. A life without the burdens of fighting crime, no more injuries, no more stress, just each other. It was right there, and yet completely unattainable for her, as she could feel her life flying away.

Dawn thinks about her doves. The ones Hank had given her for their anniversary, the ones whose caged home she had crashed into as she flew off the building. If she squinted a little, could she see them all soaring in the sky? Could she see Hank peering down from the building calling her?

Hank had told her dove's mate for life. Who would’ve known the life they had together would be so short? She croaks out Hank’s name a second time, wishing he was there, so she could say I love you for the last time.

Dick starts rubbing the top of her head, telling her she’ll be okay. Dawn knows that this isn’t true, so she tries saying Hank’s name one last time, hoping Dick would finally tell her if the love of her life made it out okay.

Her thoughts start slowing down and become more incoherent. She knows it’s happening; that her time is up. It was only inevitable. Dawn pretends she’s a dove, high in the sky, soaring.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as an idea of what if Dawn became a dove at the end of episode 2 and flew away. And then somehow became an angsty one-shot. I might add more and delve into Hawk and Dove gaining their powers but for now, this is just a one-shot. Big thanks to my editor, Timothy for helping me with this and helping me up the angst! Thanks for reading!


End file.
